Simba
Simba is one of the main protagonists along with Nala in the Lion King: Best Friends Forever spinoff series. He is the young prince of the Pridelands. He is the son of King Mufasa & Queen Sarabi. He is the best friend of Nala. He is also friends with: Malka, Tojo, Chumvi, and Kula, but has a rivalry with Tama for his friendship with Nala. He has a crush on Nala. Personality Simba is a kindhearted, adventurous, fun-loving, curious, and friendly lion cub. He loves to explore and he always dreams of becoming the next king of the Pridelands. He has a friendly relationship with his best friend, Nala whom he has known since they were babies. When he and Nala were babies, Mufasa and Sarabi arranged a agreement with Sarafina, Nala's mother for Simba and Nala to be married and rule the Pridelands together. He is very protective of Nala due to the Elephant Graveyard incident where Nala almost died along with him. He has a rivalry with other male cubs who fight him for Nala and he always wins. He is friends with three male cubs: Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi and is also friends with Kula, a female lion cub. He has a love/hate relationship with Tama, another female lion cub because she always takes Nala away from him to hang out together which makes him mad. He cares greatly for his Uncle, Scar even though Scar hates him and looks up to him for guidance when his father is not around. History Simba is the son of King Mufasa & Queen Sarabi and is their only child. Appearances Season 1: The Waterhole Adventure One day while Nala was resting with her mother, Sarafina, Simba comes up and asked Nala to come with him to the waterhole. Sarabi, Simba's mother who had followed him asked him if he was planning on visiting the Elephant Graveyard again, Simba shudders and says no and that they are just going to take a walk around the waterhole. Nala excitedly asks her mother if she could go with Simba to the waterhole, Sarafina is doubtful at first because of Simba's first lie about the waterhole really meaning going to the Elephant Graveyard and says she is worried about her daughter's safety. Sarabi reluctantly agrees and manages to convince Sarafina to let Nala go as Sarabi is going to go with them to make sure they don't leave her sight and make sure that they are safe. Sarabi takes Simba and Nala to the waterhole and sits down while Simba and Nala chase each other around the waterhole. While she is resting, Sarabi notices a map drawn on the sand and calls Simba and Nala to come and look. Simba exclaims that they could find buried treasure. Nala is unsure, but Sarabi convinces her to come on a treasure hunt with her and Simba promising her that nothing could go wrong while the Queen is around. Nala reluctantly agrees to the plan and she follows Simba and Sarabi. Sarabi has Simba read each clue. Unbeknownst to them, Scar is watching and tells his hyenas since the Queen is alone with Simba and Nala, this could be their chance to kill all three of them to make Mufasa defenseless and unfit to rule the Pridelands as one can't rule a kingdom without a queen. The hyenas and Scar cackle evilly. The hyenas hungrily follow Sarabi, Simba, and Nala. The three lions managed to find the hidden treasure, but are cornered by the hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Sarabi roars and tells Simba and Nala to get behind her. Simba and Nala cower in fear as Sarabi fights the three hyenas to protect the cub. While Sarabi is dealing with Banzai and Ed, Shenzi creeps over to Simba and Nala and attempts to kill Nala with the swipe of her paw. Simba tries to protect Nala, but he is knocked aside. Before Shenzi could kill Nala, Mufasa who had heard his mate's roar came and saved Nala. Banzai and Ed chased Simba trying to kill him, but Sarabi knocked them back from her son. The hyenas who were afraid of Mufasa ran away in fear. Mufasa asks if Sarabi is alright and harshly attempts to scold the cubs for putting themselves and Sarabi in danger, but Sarabi defends them saying it was her idea to find the buried treasure. Mufasa then chuckles and says they found a boatload of treasure which turned out to be a large stock of food for the whole pride. The episodes ends with the lions of the Pridelands eating the food with the exception of Scar who is sent to his den as punishment for putting Sarabi, Simba, and Nala in danger. Scar moans and says he will get rid of Simba and Mufasa yet. We want Nala!!!! Simba is sleeping alongside his mother, Sarabi when he notices his father is standing on top of Pride Rock. He runs to his father and asks him what's wrong. Mufasa explains to his son that it's a celebration between different prides to honor his father, King Ahadi and Mufasa tells Simba about his grandfather who had died protecting the Pridelands. Simba asked his father if there was going to be other lion cubs and Mufasa told him yes. Simba excitedly goes over to his closet friends: Tojo, Chumvi, and Kula and tells them about the celebration. Kula stretches and asks if there's going to be any cute boy cubs. Chumvi and Tojo roll their eyes annoyed. Simba tells Kula there probably will be. Kula squeals and she exclaims that she can't wait to find her future mate and runs in circles in excitement. Nala and her other best friend, Tama approach the group and Nala tells Kula to calm down. Tama ignores Simba and asks Kula if she wants to hang out. Nala harshly scolds Tama for ignoring Simba. Tama sighs and invites all five of the cubs to hang out. A while later, Tama, Tojo, Kula, and Chumvi stand by their mothers while Nala and Simba wait together with Mufasa and Sarabi. Simba is impatient and asks when they will arrive, Mufasa tells his son that patience is the key. Suddenly the first pride appeared. The leader and king of the pride, King Taki greets Mufasa calling him old friend and they nuzzle each other. His mate, Fana greets Sarabi. Taki then notices Simba and gently nuzzles the cub. Taki then introduces his son, a preteen lion cub, Afua to Simba and Nala. Afua grunts hello to Simba and shyly says hello to Nala. Nala kindly greets him with a brush of her tail which makes Afua blush deeply. Later while Simba and Nala are splashing water on each other, Afua approaches them with two other lion cubs who are his best friends: Jaja and Saro. Afua calmly tells Simba that they want Nala. Simba tells them that he won't give up Nala without a fight. Nala looks scared. Afua smiles evilly saying that he will definitely win and Nala will be his mate even if he has force her to. Nala gasps showing new emotions for the mean cub and says she is loyal to Simba and that she will never be his mate. Afua tells her that she has no choice and that she will bear his cubs. Enraged, Simba challenges Afua to a battle which Afua accepts. Simba and Afua clash together fighting with their claws. Sarafina, Nala's mother comes and tells the cubs to stop fighting, but Sarabi kindly tells her that Simba and Afua are fighting simply for Nala's love. Sarafina then smiles and walks away with Sarabi. Nala is cheering Simba on. Jaja and Saro approach Nala under Afua's orders and Jaja grabs Nala by her tail and attempts to drag her to Afua. Simba pauses angry to see Nala being forced under her will. He pounces on Jaja who releases Nala and fights him first winning, then fights Saro and wins. Afua tells him that he was lucky to win and that he won't be able to keep Nala for long when he's through with him. Simba angrily strikes Afua and wins the battle against him. Nala comes up to Simba and nuzzles him telling Afua that she will never be his mate and Simba calmly tells him that his parents are allowed in the Pridelands, but not him and his cronies. Taki and Fana are alerted about their son's behavior and Fana chastises Afua then grabbing him by the scruff and angrily carries him home. Taki apologizes to Mufasa, Simba, and Nala about his son's behavior. Mufasa tells him that it's okay and that he was a little bit like Afua when he was younger. Simba who is shocked asks his father: Really dad? Mufasa calmly reassures his son that he's changed and that he loves Sarabi deeply. Sarabi smiles lovingly at her mate. Tama approaches Nala and Simba and asks Simba if he really protected Nala from a bunch of bullies. Simba and Nala both nod yes and Nala nuzzles Simba lovingly. One of Afua's cronies, Jaja approached Tama and asked her on a date, Tama agreed and she went with Jaja telling Nala that they would hang out soon. Simba asked Nala where Kula was. Nala told him that Kula was pouting over not finding a boyfriend. The camera zooms in on Kula who is crying when Saro approaches her calling her beautiful and smiles at her. Kula blushes and Saro gives Kula a rose telling her that they would go on a date soon. Kula blushes again and with the rose in her mouth goes to tell Nala and Simba about a boy cub liking her. The episode ends. Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Princes Category:Mufasa's Pride Category:Lions of the Pridelands Category:Childhood friends Category:Future Kings